narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Way of the Kamui Raido enlightens Kiba
Raido was walking through the bustling streets of Yamagakure which was teaming with life as it was when he left those years ago. "Feels good to be home.. maybe its a good thing I let Sakasu talk me into coming back..... its look good around here... but Im here on business first" Raido X said as he made his way toward the mountains. Kiba jumped in front of him as he looked at the Yamagakure Landscape. "Not much, I come here, I heard its a abode of Uchiha's", He thought as looked at Raido X. "Hey....he is the one who helped me in the mountains back then against those Kaguya freaks" he thought as he waved as Raido X. I remember you. you were one of the guys in that battle we had.. short as it was.. still enough to pass the time... but I didnt expect to see one of you guys so soon. Raido X said walking up shaking his hand. "Arent you a ninja of Konoha what brings you all the way here" Raido X questioned him. "First things first, I have no loyalties with the Hidden Leaf and secondly I came here on a vacation break until I met you guys and realized I am still far away from being perfect, I can feel the Yin-Yang flowing through your body, I need your help to master my use of the Nature Release.", Kiba said without a break in between. First thing is first theres no such thing as perfect Raido X reminded him.. secondly I respect the fact you want to be stronger a noble cause ... you got to prove something to me, I just dont train people because they fall out the sky or by chance they catch me after I ate breakfast in your case. Raido said Ill make you a deal spar with me if you can make me activate my Sharingan at any point in the battle then I will guide you along this path. Raido X said throwing him an offer. Your not the only one who is searching for power.. I have mastered all thing Sharingan based and related.. there is but one power I have let to gain.. but Im not ready to start that journey yet.. Raido X said walking away. If your serious about this then top of the mountain same as before.. but only if your ready. After the two were already on the mountain sparring one shinobi in the village could feel both chakra's and recognized them both and decided to head up to the mountain to see who it was and what was going on. The Mountain Kiba pondered over what other power Raido wanted as he journeyed over to the place of meeting. He saw Raido X sitting on a rock in a place covered by grass. Kiba motioned to Raido that he was ready to go. Everything you know about me or what you saw in that last fight I suggest you wipe it out of your mind Raido X said as he placed his book down.. Rules are simple you can use anything you want I am not allowed to use the Sharingan when I do YOu win and I acknowledge you skills and we will train... Raido X said as the book finally hit the ground he used Fire Release: Inferno Grenade as he fired four streams of explosive balls in a tight spread which release further which after contact with either the ground another jutsu or Kiba would detonate, increasing the effective radius of the initial explosion. Kiba erected three Earth walls and jumped back to see the flames detonating the Wall. Now Kiba playing Hide n go seek in battle is not the way of the Shinobi nor the Uchiha. you know that.. I dont need to see you to grab you Raido X laughed as he used Infinite Embrace slamming his hands on the ground which created a barrier around Kiba that would drain his chakra, if he was caught. Kiba looked in wonders as the barrier took his chakra,"Being a fellow Clansmen, you should know that the chakra of the Uchiha Ichizoku is the one the enemies would never devour" Kiba laughed as his chakra expelled from his body and became dark the force released by the sudden burst of chakra caused cracks in the barrier and reduced the barriers chakra receiving abilities. The fact that could move in that is remarkable but im not here for the sake of a win.. we are here to see if your worth the time of training.. Raido X said standing back up... Which reminds me Fire Release: Lionsault Inferno a Massive Lions expelled from Raido X mouth and it took off at high speeds looking to ram kiba right into the ground and smash him. There are many way to use Fire some focus on the intensity of the heat I focus on the striking power causing Severe blunt force trauma Raido X said the lion picked up speed. "When power meets power there is utter destruction", Kiba said as he unleashed his barrage of Lightning Release: False Darkness to counter the flame lions. As Kiba did so on of his clones emerged and used the same technique towards Raido X. Raido X did a au batido cartwheel follwed by a push off with great to avoid the Streak which caused his motion to blur as he moves with such speed out of the way.. You showing me something new I didnt see on the mountain.. I like shows me there was more to you than what i saw.. but Raido X used Yang Release: Twin Phantasm creating twins of himself.. These are by no means standard clones.. the longer they are allowed to gather Yang Chakra and stay in the fight the more dangerous they are....... The 1st Raido Clone stepped forward as did the second.. lets see how you handle a little breeze outside all Raido X clone one clones used Ice Release: Freezing Polar Cap Stream Due to their composition, the boulders can freeze and disable most objects with ease, and because a considerable number are dispersed over a wide range in quick succession. Lets see you what you can do vs that the other clone and the real Raido X said arms folded watching. Kiba covered himself with chakra, "lets see if it can freeze the chakra in me", Saying so he instantaneously reached one of the Raido Clones and stabbed him with the sword. And that is the last thing you want to do Raido X said as the clone looked at Kiba and smiled Clone Great Explosion causing a signficcant explosion in that area... Raido X and his clone each jumped back.... as Raido Felt the little bit of chakra he had used be restored.. Dont tell me you napping so soon Raido X said jokingly... my extra credit class didnt even begin yet didnt even start yet. Kiba smiled as he sat on the ground repairing his sword as he smiled. He then used his Chakra Enhanced Speed to rush a little further from Raido. Speed without substance is a waste kiba.. Raido X said as he and his clone both used Freezing Release: Sub-Zero which froze the ground as the ice extended with great reach and was double fold as there were two of the him. Running to fast could be dangerous now.. Id hate for you to break your neck Raido X pointed out.. that enhanced speed technique is going to come back to bite you.. "'They say, earth is for mortals, real legends take the skies''", Kiba said as he did the Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram hand signs in quick succession and summoned a red Hawk and reached the skies. From there with his Bow he fired a arrow which multiplied and nearly thousand arrows reached the Raido Twins. The two clones looked at each other and smiled and both used Needle Hell Mountain which between the two created a massive torrent of large white needles to match the arrows causing earth breaking explosions due to the impact of the needles.. Summoning now... Long distance isnt always the safest distance Kiba... its not gonna improve your chances as the clone used Summoning Technique and summoned Reverbot Dragons of Sky/Earth Bring out the massive Silver dragon of the skys Gattz Only one of the brother dragons will be needed for excerise....... Kiba at the rate your going you'll never make me activate my sharingan, your playing tick for tack it wont work Raido X said as the dragon began to fly around. Garuda used Storm Release: Earth-Shaking Flash as Kiba used Lightling Release: Vultures Discharge towards Raido. He doesnt take this serious Raido X said to his clone as they both used Absolute Genesis which created a white wall that both ninjutsu clashed into but was deconstructed. Tell you what... Ive give you a reason to take this to the next level... Raido X and since you want to learn Yang Release so bad.. ive got a moved saved just for you.. in the meantime Raido X took a deep breath quickly used a few Fire Release: Searing Seraph Collison shooting a very powerful stream of fire hot enough to reduce the human body down to its compounds and gasses literally as it moves at speeds high enough to cause it to make the wind whistle as it moves, and crashes into opponents, Is it hot out here or is it just me The Raido clone pronounced. Kiba took his Gunabai to create a barrier around himself and Garuda. As he was feeling the heat he released black water to cool himself and his bird. Well your certainly no slouch in the ninjutsu department.... But I wonder how your taijutsu is come down here here and show me how fast you dance.. Uchiha, lets hope your steps arent as slow as they were on that Mountain.. Raido X said as he began to dance in an unorthodox fashion. Kiba grinned as he jumped from the sky and landed with is feet. He then ducked out most of the kicks, as one of them hit his left arm. Kiba groaned as he pushed himself back and massaged his arm. Raido laghed and then performed a Negativa (going low to perform a spinning sweep kick) that was reminscent of a break dance followed up by a Macaco a (backspring handstand that result in a somersault kick) toward Kiba's chin. Kiba activated his Sharingan to quickly catch hold of Raido's legs that just touched his chin. He quickly puts the leg down and jumps back to gain distance from the Taijutsu monster in front of him. Yea your steps need help.. but you still in my range Raido Said as he dashed blurring the spot he was just at closing the distance between him and kiba as his fist turned blue he used Ice Release: Shotgun Shell which was a burst of Ice shot out i the form of a fist very lethal at close ranges. Kiba not stopping his movements, moved backwards, as he could blurry see chakra gathering near Raido. Kiba knew that against Raido in close range he would need the power greater than the eyes and decided to awaken his Mangekyō. As the Ice shards appeared towards him he ducked down as the ice shards ran near his hat freezing a part of it. "Impressive ! But I yet have to show you my offence" Kiba said as he flowed chakra to his swords and released it towards Raido. I could say the same to you Raido X as he spun his left arm turned all white and he used Yang Release: Crescent Moon Slash to counter the Sabre technique.. Relying on your eye so soon.. tsk tsk tsk we have much to learn... Bunt now Im going to test your dexterity in combat... Raido X said as he used Freezing Release: Arctic Wolf Fang as a Dark Blue circle of Freexing Release began to appear under Kiba as a Gaint wolf appeared from the ground to swallow KIba whole. Kiba jumped as he took his Gunbai to hit the wolf back to the ground. As h jumped higher he looked at Raido as he sent a number of dragon-head shaped fireballs towards Raido. Now you knw good and well I already know that move Raido X said as he simply countered with Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique as well. Let me show you move however no Uchiha scroll can teach you and being in the air was the worst thing you could have done is be in the air and forget that I was still here the clone said as it used Fire Release: Blistering Smash creating a fireball with such pressure that it whistled ans whizzed through the air.. as it formed into the massive kanji 大.. That move focuses less on heat intensity and more on momentum and hit damage... basically its more of a blunt force trauma.. we, ve got you with your back to the wall Kiba Show me something big here I knw you can do it its a matter of you making it happen '' Raido X said watching his clones fireball soar. Kiba's Mangekyō dispersed into a Sharingan, as Yang Chakra surrounded his body. Kiba created a arm of Chakra to hit the Flames with the required momentum. ''Very Nice.. Kiba see now your showing me something worth working with out here Raido X said as he nodded in approval.. now the last thing you need to do is put me on the defensive.. so far today you have allowed me to dictate the pace of this fight, which is never a good idea.. anytime the opponent can fight in a style or area he is comfortable he can cant lose as it gives him that advantage h's looking for '' Raido X said ... ''SO what are you going to do now.. allow me to dictate this fight some more or your ready to begin the entire reason as to why you sought me out Raido X said giving him and offer he couldn't refuse.. Kiba unleashed a rradiating waves of energy towards Raido followed by a Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation. Shit I thought Terrax was the only person to know this move Raido X said as he floated up in the air and looked at the Fire storm coming near him he had no time to move he activated he activated his Mangekyō Sharingan as the Fire phased right through him. Impressive work there Uchiha.. caught me with that move... makes the 2nd time I fell for that.. didnt expect you to have such a nasty jutsu up your sleeve.. Raido X said clapping. The Principles of Yin-Yang Since you managed to make me go Sharingan ill keep my end of the deal... What is it that I can help you with Raido X said as he landed back on the ground. "As I showed you before, Whenever my Yin-Yang comes into practical use, my Mangekyō disperses into standard Sharingan and for some reason, my Kamui isn't connecting well making me lose a lot of chakra. I heard you were a skilled user of the Space-Time Ninjutsu,So I thought hitting this up with you would work". Kiba said as he approached Raido. Well I only use the Yang aspect and My yang affects people different mostly severing or cutting the Chakra network system.. or Other more destructive means that i cant show you due to use being on this mountain Raido X said as he sat down.. As for the Kamui whoever told you that directed you to the right man. You see every Uchiha has that one mangekyo move that you get so good at it ......its as simple as taking a breath.. you get that accustom to it. Raido X said as he literally took a breath. However just becuase I teach doesnt mean it will come easy the Kamui may not be your call to the sharingan as it is mine... but then theres a good chance it will only time will tel''l. ''Well What is it that you want to start up first on the Yang Release or the Kamui either way is fine with me. "Its the Yang, I can simutaneously teach you to meld Yin and combine the two with as much knowledge I know from this man," said Kiba, making a black energy sphere of Yang Chakra in his hand. Tempting but Ill pass im not at full capacity for that yet.. theres something I want to learn and confirm before I begin to study the Yin Principles.. Raido X said as his right hand light up full of Yang Chakra. WHat ive done in mastering Yang is Ive allowed only my right hand to be responsible for my usuge of gather Yang Chakra.. while in time I will allow my left to be responsible for the Yin. This creates a balance to allow the two to adjust to each other without the result of it going off in your face, think of it as math when there a good balance between the two you can never go wrong.. no matter how you change it up in other words 2+2 will always equal 4 Raido X demonstrated as he closed his eyes and Yang Chakra. Do the same with yin as they each equal the physical and spiritual. Raido X said as he held up his left hand as if there was Yin chakra there... Thats about as basic as I can make it for the Yang Release Properties Raido X said closing his fist.. Disturbance Strikes NOW the Kamui I am a far better teacher at. Raido said laughing. Just then 3 flame missile's came shooting down at Kiba. "I'll show you the best I can do about it," Kiba said as he locked his focus on the flame missiles and they were forced to collide in a center of a unstable source of chakra that attracted the flames. Nice well you show that you at least understand the basics of how the Kamui works, now see as you know it works in two ways . intangibility aspect and then theres the teleportation aspect. NOw see I can use both so well that I can take a p[erson jutsu that used at me and teleport it behind them. I can create black holes that can only be closed if someone also possess the Kamui to the varying degree to close it , I can even use the intangible aspect to create a massive black sphere dragging things into my dimnesion and freezing the as they are trapped forever.. of course since you lack the Freezing Release I cant teach you those Raido X said I cant teach you to become great with t but I can show you on the right road to greatness what do after I show you is up to you.. And if your up to fight me at my best let me know "No need for the freezing part though !" Kiba said as he attempted to make his palm intangible. Well the Freezing Release is an added bonus.. its more so for users of the Kamui who can escape the dimension.. and warp back out.. The freezing release helps because usually once you caught in its grasp most time what it contacts flash freezes causing damage not only on the skin but cellular level as well. Frostbite is no joke Raido X commented.. But my goal here today is not to pass of my jutsu to you.. thats dull .. no we are going to create a move specially for you and you only Raido said quickly.. whaddya say to that. "'Lets do this,... Show me your unique Kamui,.... I'll try to counter it on my own''". Kiba said in a sense of excitement and pride. Ill show you one of the few I possess Raido X said as his Mangekyo flashed as his eyes got a brighter red.. Let see how you handle this one.. this is the first moved I created with the Kamui he said as he used Kamui: Binary Collapse creating a rift barrier above their heads that after a few seconds sustained itself and got stronger... as it began to pull everything to it.. Be warned now this does not send you to the sharingan dimension.. this traps you in the hole and then Implodes or .. I dont think I need to tell you what effect that much gravity can have on the body.. but I can can close it at any time should it be too much Raido X promised.. I would move swiftly though it only gets stronger. Kiba could feel the rift grabbing him, "Ah a small versatile version Chibaku Tensei and its got awesome power", Kiba attempted to collapse the rift into the sharingan dimension, however due to lose of focus , he opened the gate the the Sharingan Dimension just close to his eyes. Suddenly a lot of weapons, small and big alike which were stored earlier by Kiba escaped from the dimension and hit the rift head-on. Raido seeing this quickly used his Kamui in his other eye to immediately create a rift going in the opposite direction this created instabilty within the polarity of the gravuty cauing it to fold and collapse and the weapons fell to the ground.. Kakashi's theme music plays Nice try close but the best way to counter is to one create a barrier going counter clockwise of the original Barrier.. but the most important aspect is having enough chakra to do so . dispelling the move is easy.. its creating the self sustaining barrier that can drain chakra significantly.. Raido X said. 3 times is the amount of times i can use that move.... but these days I rarely use it there no telling how much ive improved using this jutsu. Raido X said confidently. Remeber these things the Kamui goes in two direction clockwise and counter clock wise.. it sounds basic but once you have the foundation of how a jutsu works its nothing.. I mean look at Naruto and the Rasengan, he mastered that move to the T and has a different rasengan every day probably Raido joked Theme music ends Now we are going to create you own original Kamui technique... is there anything aspect you have in mind for it to do.. allwe need is for your focus to be crisp and your mind and eyes free, and BOOM new jutsu Raido X said giving him the thumbs up. "Barrier you say ! Now since we know that Kamui users are one in a billion, it wouldn't hurt to protect yourself, and then I should probably focus on heating it the same way you freeze it", Kiba said as he gave a confused look, "Two ways of rotation, clockwise rotation causes inward movement and is defensive, the anti-clockwise movement may cause outer movement and act as offensive. Do you remember how I messed with the weapons how, if I can peerfect it, I may be able to perfect myself in shurikenjutsu". See now thats a good start, think outside the box here.. fire does have some interesting ways it can be used along side the Kamui, and thats excatly right.. Raido X agreed using the Kamui counter clockwise it act as a force that pushes away and distorts and depending on the level of force you can quickly shoot out a weapon from your dimension.. Raido X said agreeing with this statement as well The speed of it would make it harder to dodge as on who only be able to counter the speed.. Now as far as this heat and Kamui are going... what do you have in mind here. "'Actually being a beginner with Kamui, lets see how a pro like can use freze and kam at the same time''", Kiba said. Well I recently developed this jutsu.. but sure why not. Raido X jumped away in the air putting great distance between him and Kiba.. and while still as great distance in the sky he used he used Black Sphere which created a enormous Black Barrier around Raido X as Freezing Release in the form of Lighting bolts shot off as rocks, boulders and even clouds got pulled into the sphere as the bolts of freezing Release bolt flash froze whatever the bolt hit turning it a very dark blue color. Raido X released the jutsu and the black barrier began to minimize as it went from a massive black sphere to a small sphere just over the center of Raido X eye as it came to a halt. That jutsu freezes anything it comes in to contact with and it i pulled into the dimension stuck forever.. I had to move away the sheer size of the sphere would have trapped you and half this mountain with it. Its one of my best.. and its also why my usuge and mastery of the Kamui is revered and respected and even considered the greatest .. Raido X said as he warped back toward kiba. "Ah........ I don't think fire is stable enough to manipulate its shape as a sphere", Kiba said in a failure tone. Let me stop you right there.. Raido X said.. the sphere comes from the amount of power you generate.. from the distortion of the Barrier.... in that jutsu it pulls thing in... the sphere will be created instantly by your Kamui alone. I used the freezing release in that jutsu so that when whatever is pulled in ....it gets hit by the random bolts of Freezing Release Chakra that shoot off of it , I dont use the actual release to shape it into the spear...that would be near impossible even for me. Raido X admitted. First you got to trust your self to hold the barrier long enough for it to expand, then once your confident about that and you have you mind clear and you eyes focused. you can had the features of the unique release you wanna add... Just make sure you dont transport yourself over to the dimension Raido X said... you wont be harmed but it wont help you with using the jutsu in a real live figh''t.. he said. "''Now Burn !", Kiba said as he burnt a small log with his Amaterasu. Ah so your other mangekyo technique is the Amaterasu... I didnt have access to that move sadly.. Raido X said thinking back. My brother also had amaterasu, but me I got the Kamui and a compeltely different eye technique that no one else ive met in this clan has... I guess my other mangekyo technique is just that rare.. How are you going to incorporate the black flames with the Kamui.. Kiba ...This I have to see amaterasu is dangerous but you know that you are wielder of it after all Yasuki walks up and says "Good lord you two, ya'll are firing off chakra all over this place and i can feel it all the way down the mountain, Long time no see Raido, and you too Kiba" Ah well if it isnt my favorite konoha ninja.. Yasuki Hatake.... I thought you left the Yamagakure after the whole Battle royale thing but I see your sticking around Raido X said. "Disturbance" Kiba grinned as he looked at Yasuki. "Where is that other puny kid of yours ?" Kiba added. Who do you think fired those black flame missile's at ya? and ya know their off on their own mission's and or training to kick your ass kiba" Yasuki said and then walked over to Raido and said "so your training this punk ass kid how to really use the Kamui eh' raido?" Something slight... he came looking for help and guidance and when it comes to the Kamui im the best damn user there is.. Raido X said I cant help but notice that theres some animoisty between you to... am I gone to have separate you both and place you in timeout? Raido X asked humously.. NO seriously what the beef between you guys I saw on the mountain you guys had a history of some sort but its deeper than that I realize.. so what happened between you guy''s. Raido asked casually "''Nothing really, if you don't mind Yasuki, We Uchiha's need spme space", Kiba said in a angry mood. Actually Kiba I think Yasuki just signed himself up to our volunteer for our little assignment as well. Kiba it would be useless to try Kamui on me.. but why not Yasuki here... I say a non Kamui users is the perfect person to hone in your talents on besides.. You seem to focus more when your angered Raido X documented. "'If the targets ready so am I " Kiba said in excitement. "ahh Raido i was hopin to get to spar with you today since we haven't sparred in awhile" yasuki said pullin his kunai out ''Hmmm thats not a bad idea, but dont think what you saw on that mountain not to long ago accounts for anything.. And if you do beter than what you did last time I can show you my other Nifty Mangekyo Eye technique that you have never seen me use. But before you and I start dancing.... let me assist Kiba here first and then Yasuki you and I can spend the rest of the day watching you come 2nd place behind me .. deal Raido X offered. He looks ready to me Kba.. I think you should entertain our guest now This mountain is a helluva climb id hate for his trip to be for nothing. Raido X said in his usual manner of humor. "But be it, I wouldn't want him to know my secret '';that' technique so easily''" Kiba said as he humbly held his hand to do the Seal of Confrontation Yasuki acknowledged the Seal of Confrontation of Kiba's with his own and then got in position to take kiba on. Kiba took a considerable distance from the opponent and weaved some hand-signs, as he spewed a fireball towards Yasuki. I get a front row seat.. my now current student and my old rival going head on like this I should have brought food Raido X said snapping his fingers.. Oh well.. he said as he moved further back away from the action but kept them in the view Yasuki reached in his back pocket and grabbed a bag of chips and tossed them at Raido and said "here munch on these" then blocked the fireball with his hand and said to Kiba "Come on kiba, come at me full force let's see whatcha got". As Yasuki blocked the Great Fireball, Kiba closed towards Yasuki and went on to punch him in the head. Category:SixpathsofSamoa Category:EagleWizard08